


Will You...

by INickayeI



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Jaeger Love, Love, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Sentient Jaegers, jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Jaeger is introduced in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. How will the other Jaegers treat her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> \- Gipsy Danger is a female  
> \- All Jaegers are humans... why not?  
> \- The Jaegers still live after the war.. well only 5

**After the War**

 

The K-War has ended, the War clock has stopped, and the remaining Jaegers Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka, and Coyote Tango are now living out there regular lives in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. They are tired and beaten up, yet that didn't stop them from doing their favorite activities while on break, like basketball and football.

Though the world thought these were the last remaining group of Jaegers, they were oblivious to the fact that another Jaeger had lived, despite being mistaken to be dead. The new Jaeger was pulled out of Oblivion Bay, a graveyard of dead Jaegers. She lived after its fight with the Kaiju Knifehead.

 

**January 19, 2025, a week after the end of the K-War**

 

A group of Jaegers are sitting around in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, relaxing after their battle against the Kaiju. Despite relaxing and staying silent for the time being, Coyote Tango, a Mark I Japanese Jaeger, broke the silence by starting a conversation involving the new Jaeger.

"Hey guys, anyone heard of the Jaeger that was taken out of Oblivion Bay recently?" Coyote asked, his voice sounding questionable.

At first the other Jaegers didn't know what to say; they weren't used to meeting another Jaeger, especially after the K-War. But, the Mark V Australian Jaeger Striker Eureka broke the silence again.

"Yeah, 'heard of that. I think that was a waste of time and money," Striker said in confidence. "What Mark is this Jaeger?"

"It's a Mark III," Coyote replied. "Mark III."

"Why have another one? We have you and Cherno," Striker questioned.

"It was the Marshal's idea," Coyote said. "Remember we can't question Pentecost's decisions."

It was only Coyote and Striker talking, but once Coyote was done with his sentence, Crimson Typhoon came in the conversation.

"I think I remember Ms. Mori that the new Jaeger's already here," Crimson said.

The Jaegers didn't know what to say. They had believed that the new recruit would arrive in a few more minutes, but they didn't count on the new recruit arriving right now. They weren't dressed appropriately and they hadn't cleaned up their rooms. What would the new Jaeger think of them?

Just then Striker had to go use the bathroom. "Hey guys, BRB I'm gonna use the bathroom," Striker said. Then he got up and walked out of the room.

Striker was now walking in the hallways, the Men's bathroom was only a few yards away. Before he was able to open the door and use it, Mako Mori interrupted him.

"Hey Striker!" Mako greeted. "Have you seen the new recruit?"

"No," Striker replied. "They said she was already here."

"That's right," Mako said. "She's already being sent to the room you and the other Jaegers were just in. You better use the bathroom quick!"

"I'll be fast," Striker said. Then he opened the door and locked it.

Before he urinates in the toilet, he looked at himself in the mirror, asking him questions he never asked him during the K-War.  _Who am I now? Why am I here? Why am I still here?_   Everything seemed strange to Striker now. The K-War is over, Slattern is killed, the breach had been sealed, the Precursors are presumed dead,  _What am I still doing here?_ He shook his head and urinated in the toilet. After that he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, again looking at himself in the mirror and asking himself the questions.  _Are the Jaegers still needed? Will the breach ever be opened again? Will the Precursors get revenge in the future?_ Again, he shook his head and opened the door, but was greeted by another Jaeger.

It wasn't one of the Jaegers back in the room, no, it was a female Jaeger. This is the Jaeger that was removed from Oblivion Bay! Striker had never seen a female Jaeger before in his life. He was shocked even SEE a female Jaeger. The sight of the female Jaeger made Striker take back his words about the new recruit.

"Hi," the female Jaeger said. "My name is Gipsy Danger."

Striker said nothing, but finally built up his courage and said his greeting. "Hey, you must be the new Jaeger here."

Gipsy replied, "Yeah.. this place is probably the biggest Shatterdome I've ever seen!"

Striker replied, "Well.. since you introduced yourself.. I guess I will as well. My name is Striker Eureka, I'm a Mark V Australian Jaeger."

Gipsy was amazed with Striker. "A Mark V? Well.. I guess I am a bit jealous.. I'm a Mark III..."

"We have two Mark I Jaegers here, so you won't feel so left out," Striker said.

Gipsy was still amazed with Striker. She had never seen a Mark V Jaeger before. Gipsy thought to herself,  _this Mark V looks attractive.. maybe I'll make a move with him..._

Striker asked, "Hey, you wanna go see the other Jaegers?"

Gispy shook her head, replying, "I'd rather see you until I see the others."

Striker, now feeling a bit awkward, questioned what she meant. "I'm sorry.. I didn't get what you meant by that..."

Gipsy giggled, "It means that before I see the other Jaegers.. I will spend time with you.. if that's okay with you..."

Striker, now feeling more awkward and blushing slightly, nodded his head. Striker thought to himself,  _there's something about this Mark III, why is she so nice to me.. does she.. no.. no way._ Striker couldn't even think about the reason why Gipsy treated him like that. He didn't even believe it. Maybe this is Gipsy's normal way of treating people.

Gispy simply held Striker's hand, making him blush. Gipsy looked up at Striker, as Striker was taller than her. "Well.. can you show me to your room? I'd like to see it. I don't have a room yet."

Striker held Gipsy's hand as well, and nodded and smiled. Then he walked down the hallway where his room was in. He finally arrived at him room, unlocked the door, and opened it. He thought to himself,  _I should be a gentleman.. even IF she likes me.._ Striker held the door for the lady. Gipsy walked inside, and then Striker, who closed the door.

 

**4:45 pm, in Striker's Room**

 

Gipsy let go of Striker's hand, and moved in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled. Striker, now feeling a LOT more awkward and blushing to the point where most of his face was faint red, looked down at the smaller Jaeger.

"Gipsy..." Striker said. "Why.. why are you treating me like this?"

Instead of replying normal, she got closer to Striker until her chest was against Striker's. Then she moved her head closer until her nose was touching Striker's nose. Striker was now feeling as if Gipsy was going to kiss him, making him feel uneasy.

Gipsy noticed the look of Striker's face, and hugged him to keep him from rejecting her, as Gipsy did like him. No, it was more than that. She loved him.

Striker finally asked her seriously, "Gipsy.. please tell me.. why are you like this?"

Gipsy finally "answered" the question and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a brief kiss, she held the kiss for 2 minutes. Striker pulled away once Gipsy opened her eyes, saddening her slightly. Striker's cheeks were now red, deep red. He had never done this with a female Jaeger before.

Gipsy revealed why she treated Striker like this. "I love you..."

Striker questioned her. "What?"

"I love you," said Gipsy. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you when you walked out of the bathroom, I immediately fell in love with you. Sorry if I'm being awkward or making you feel uneasy.. but.. you are so attractive!"

Striker, feeling more comfortable with Gipsy's grip, kissed her first, unlike Gipsy starting the kiss first. Gipsy enjoyed the kiss, placing her hands on Striker's cheeks and holding the kiss for 4 minutes, tightening the grip. Gipsy moved closer to Striker, making the kiss more comfortable. Both Striker and Gipsy never felt like this in their lives before.

Gipsy then pulled away briefly, only to ask Striker a question. "Striker..."

Striker asked, "What?"

Gipsy finished...

 

"Will you go out with me?"

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**This was Chapter 1 of "Will You..." I hope I can get the next Chapter done by tomorrow!**

 

 

 

 


	2. It Didn't.. and it Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striker's in a position he has never been in his life before. What will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it done! Chapter 2 of "Will You..."

**Striker's Room**

 

Striker didn't know what to say. He clearly loved her back, which is shocking because he didn't show any signs of attraction when he first met Gipsy. All that matters right now is choosing to accept her or reject her. He knew that if he'd say no, Gipsy would be heartbroken. If he'd say yes, Gipsy would become the girl of his dreams.

Finally Striker said, "Gipsy..."

Gipsy faintly said, "Y-Yes...?"

Striker reluctantly said his chose, "I will go out with you..."

Gipsy was relieved, and very happy. She couldn't believe that Striker accepted her! Gipsy thought to her,  _He finally accepted me! OMG! I get a feeling that we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend until time ends!_ Gipsy then kissed Striker again and held it for longer, a whopping 5 minutes. Striker blushed so hard; most of his face was bright red. Gipsy's face was bright red as well; her eyes close as well. She placed her hands on Striker's cheeks again and made the kiss more comfortable. Then she pulled herself and Striker toward the bed. It was Striker on top of Gipsy.

Striker blushed,  _What is she doing? I know we just started our relationship but this is too early!_ But then there was a knock on the door. Striker got up and so did Gispy, who held his hand along the way to the door. Striker looked at Gipsy and turned to the door, and opened its peep hole. It was Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Coyote Tango who knocked on the door. Striker thought to himself,  _What are they doing here?_  Before Striker opened the door, Gipsy hid behind Striker's back.

"What's wrong Gipsy?" Striker asked in concern.

"I'm shy.. VERY shy..." Gipsy replied.

"Don't worry," Striker said. "I was shy when I was first transferred here. You'll be fine."

Although Gispy did feel more comfortable to see the other Jaegers, she still hid behind Striker. Striker sighed, and reluctantly opened the door. The three Jaeger's looked concern.

"Where were you??" Coyote yelled. "How long have you been in that bathroom?"

Striker replied, "Well.. I had to--"

Crimson interrupted him. "Why did you just leave us and go to your room?"

Striker yelled, "Can you just let me finish???"

The three Jaegers were silent, giving Striker a chance to speak. "I ran into someone earlier..." Striker reluctantly said. Striker thought to himself,  _Gipsy's going to have to reveal herself like right now... otherwise I'll be asked many stupid questions.._

Gipsy accidentally briefly moved her foot, revealing herself to the other Jaegers. Crimson was the first one to see discover the female one hiding behind Striker's back. Crimson got closer to Striker and looked behind him, finding Gipsy. Striker tried to stop Crimson from moving but the other Jaegers looked behind him as well. After 10 seconds all three Jaegers found the little female Jaeger hiding behind Striker. This made Gipsy run and jump on to the bed, then she covered herself in the blankets.

Cherno asked Striker, "Comrade, who is the female one?"

Then Coyote asked the same thing, "Yeah.. who is she?"

Striker tried to lie that he didn't know by shrugging, but the other Jaegers didn't believe him.

"Striker.. who is she?" Crimson asked.

Striker finally revealed the truth. "She.. she's the new Jaeger... Gipsy Danger... an American Mark III Jaeger..."

Crimson was surprised. "She's a female Jaeger? Wow..." Crimson thought to himself,  _I'd like to get to know her better..._ Crimson went up to Gipsy and removed the blankets, and started a conversation.

"Hey..." Crimson greeted. "My name is Crimson Typhoon. I'm a Mark IV Chinese Jaeger."

Gispy looked at Crimson, "Hi..."

Crimson said, "You're really cute..."

Gipsy confidently said to Crimson, "Sorry.. I know I am but... I'm already taken..."

Crimson then said, "Oh... who are you dating?"

Gipsy, for a moment, did not do anything, but stare at the Mark IV. Then she pointed at Striker, and said, "Him."

The three Jaegers looked at Striker, wondering what Gipsy was talking about. But then they found out what she meant.  _Gipsy is the girlfriend of Striker! They're dating!_ The three Jaegers stared at Striker in shock.

Crimson said to Striker, "You're dating the new recruit?!?!? What's wrong with you??"

Gipsy then took the blame. "He didn't ask me out.. I did... I asked him out.. you can all get mad at me.. maybe even report me..."

Crimson lifted Gispy up and took her to Striker. "There you go." Crimson smiled and walked away.

Cherno said, "If you wanna play basketball with Crimson, Striker.. um.. we'll be in the gym..." Then he walked away, followed by Coyote.

It was only Striker and Gipsy again. Gipsy hugged Striker tightly, and Striker kissed her forehead.

"Striker..."

"Yes?"

"I'm tired..."

"Then let's take a nap."

The two Jaegers hopped on to the bed and slept together. Striker put most of the blankets on Gipsy, ensuring she is warm as possible, as his room was quite cold. Striker kissed her lips, saying a faint "sweet dreams" and closed his eyes. Gipsy, before sleeping, wrapped her arms around Striker and kissed him back. Then she fell asleep.

 

**Gipsy's Nightmare**

Gipsy started to dream in her sleep. Her dream is set in the middle of the K-War. Gipsy is seen walking in a grassy field, crying because of the loss of her best friend Romeo Blue, who had recently lost his life in a battle against a Kaiju. Then, Striker is seen a few yards away, looking down at the grass. Gipsy runs up to him, hugging him tightly.  _He was still alive!_ Striker turned around and kissed her. Then he laid a kiss upon her head.

But something interrupted their kiss. The Kaiju Otachi was seen emerging from the lake, and Crimson Typhoon was there to fight off her. Crimson activated his buzz saws built in his gloves, and activated his signature move, the Thundercloud Formation. Even with his best efforts, Otachi grabbed on to Crimson and tore his head off, then she pushed his body into the lake. The corpse floated until it reached the middle of the lake, sinking into the water. Gipsy stared at Otachi killing Crimson, but Cherno arrived at tried to beat down Otachi. As soon as Cherno was about to deliver a strong punch, Leatherback emerged and jumped on Cherno. Cherno tried to throw him off, but the Kaiju smashed his head and cracked his neck. Cherno fell to the ground.

Gipsy hugged Striker tightly, begging him to save her, as her other friends failed to do so. But Striker was gone from her grip. Instead of hugging Gipsy back, Striker was seen beating down Otachi. Gipsy smiled. Striker brought out his Sting Blades built in his gloves. Right when Striker was about to stab Otachi's head, Leatherback punched him hard, sending him flying for a few yards.

Before Striker was able to get back on his feet, Otachi was standing before him. Striker looked up at her, and screamed in pain and agony as Otachi bit into Striker's neck and ripped out a chunk of flesh and his jugular vein. Striker fell to the ground, dead. Gipsy was the only one alive.

Gipsy stared in fear, looking around her. Past Kaijus Gipsy encountered before surrounded her. Knifehead, Raiju, Otachi, Leatherback, Yamarashi, and Clawhook circled her, glaring at her. Just as Leatherback charged at her, he stopped. Gipsy got in her fighting stance, ready to take on the Kaiju. But, the master Category V Kaiju Slattern appeared behind her, roaring. Gipsy let her guard down, and screamed in fear. Slattern charged at her.

 

**Striker's Room, 7:40 pm**

 

Gipsy woke up immediately in fear, screaming as loud as she could and tightly closed her eyes. Striker woke up in a fright, eyes wide open.

"Gipsy!" Striker yelled. "What happened??"

Gispy replied in fear, "I just.. had a nightmare.. a really BAD one.."

Striker felt sad for her. "What was it about..."

Gipsy replied, "It was in the middle of the Kaiju war... Crimson and Cherno died.. you fought off Otachi.. Otachi ripped open your neck.. and Slattern.. he.." Gispy stopped, crying.

Striker asked her, "Why are you crying?"

Gipsy replied, "What if that happened??"

Striker assured her, "It didn't.. and if the K-War was still going on.. it won't. Trust me.. the Jaegers here are very skilled in combat." He kissed her forehead, and then the lips. Striker then realized it was 7:40, and asked Gipsy if she wanted to go to the gym to meet up with the other Jaegers.

Gipsy replied, "Sure." But before he went, Gipsy asked him...

 

"Will you carry me there?"

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Chapter 2 is finished. I'll try to get Chapter 3 done by today like later.. but will probably be tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.. in Gipsy's nightmare there are two Kaiju's not seen in the film, Clawhook and Yamarashi. These Kaiju's are real Kaiju in the Pacific Rim universe, where Gipsy killed both Clawhook and Yamarashi.


	3. A Note

Sorry for the delay. I've lost interest in this series. But I've somehow reignited my passion to write Chapter 4. Before I delayed Chapter 4, I had half of it written, and Chapter 5 pre-written.

Let me just say, Chapter 4 will be the first chapter to set aside romance and put more action into it, following the conflict from Chapter 3. Striker and Gipsy will still have some time, though.

Chapter 4 will be tomorrow!


	4. Time to Shine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gipsy decides avoid the other Jaegers. Striker and Gipsy take things a bit too far. Striker shows a new side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it done!

**Striker's Room - 7:45 pm**

 

Striker held Gipsy; Gipsy repeatedly asked Striker the same thing. "Will you carry me? Will you carry me? Will you carry me? Will you carry me? Will you carry me?"

Striker finally answered, "YES!"

Gipsy was stunned. She had never seen her boyfriend yell at her like that. This made her slightly afraid of him now and slightly sad. Striker noticed the expression on her face and immediately took action, so he can prevent ruining their relationship before it's too late.

"Gipsy..." Striker tried to apologize to Gipsy. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..."

Gispy didn't say a word, instead stare at him with a concerned look. Striker kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the gym.

Along the way, both Gipsy and Striker were silent. They were both worried. Gipsy thought,  _I can't believe he yelled at me!_ Striker thought, _I can't believe I yelled at her!"_ Once Striker was in arm's length of the door, he said an "I'm Sorry" to Gipsy, but surprisingly, they both say "I'm Sorry" at the EXACT SAME TIME. They both looked at each other in confusion, but finally let it go by kissing each other. Striker opened the door.

 

**The Gym - 7:52 pm**

 

Striker placed Gipsy on the ground. The other Jaegers were doing their own thing in the gym. Crimson and Cherno were playing basketball together, and Coyote was just sitting their with a big whiteboard.  _He must be keeping the score, it's Crimson vs Cherno,_ Striker thought to himself. Both Striker and Gipsy walked closer to the tables. Coyote noticed them.

"Hey!" Coyote greeted them happily. "So you finally decided to show up!"

"Yep," Striker replied. "Gipsy and I wanted to hang out in the gym."

Gipsy didn't say a word. She sat down on the table and grabbed a water bottle.  _So thirsty since I was pulled out of Oblivion Bay,_ she thought to herself. Then she popped the cap off and drank the bottle halfway. Striker sat down next to her, grabbing a water bottle as well, but a larger one. He popped the cap off and drank the WHOLE bottle. Gipsy was amazed.  _He drank the whole bottle,_ Gipsy thought to herself. Striker looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Striker asked.

"... Nothing" Gipsy replied. She did not want to tell Striker why she was amazed at him drinking the whole water bottle.

Eventually the basketball game ended, and Crimson and Cherno sat next to Coyote.

"What's the score?" Crimson asked, holding the basketball.

Coyote replied, "Crimson has 6... Cherno has 5."

Cherno was disappointed. "Dammit," he said, but he congratulated his comrade.

Striker and Gipsy looked at Crimson. Striker grinned, and patted Gipsy's back. Gipsy looked at him.

"Watch me pwn Crimson in basketball," Striker said.

"Okay!" Gipsy said, with a happy look on her face. Striker got up from the table and walked up to Crimson.

"Hey Crimson," Striker said.

"Hey," Crimson said back.

"You may have beaten Cherno, but you can't beat me," Striker challenged Crimson.

"Is that so?" Crimson questioned with a sporty look on his face. "Alright.. fine.. first one to get to 6 is the winner."

Striker nodded, and packed the ball from Crimson's hands. Striker grinned and held the ball.

Crimson pointed to the basket behind him. "That's mine," he said. He pointed to the one behind Striker. "That's yours," he said.

Striker nodded and looked at Gipsy, who was watching them from the table. Striker smiled and Gipsy signaled a "good luck" hand symbol she made up. Striker nodded.

Crimson immediately tried to pack the ball from Striker, but Striker was too fast, running and dribbling the ball in the process. He made it half court and proceeded to make a half court shot. He threw the ball as hard and as far as he could, but the ball didn't make it in the basket. Striker tried to get the ball back by running, but Crimson got their first. Crimson tried to use dribble the ball under his legs, but when he tried to make a shot to his basket, Striker packed the ball from him and ran to the half court again. He threw the ball to the basket. He had dunked it!

Coyote shouted, "Striker has 1, Crimson has 0!"

Crimson wasn't amused. He tried to pack the ball, but Striker dribbled the ball over and under his legs, showing off his technique "the Firecracker." He ran close to his basket and tried to make a layup. Crimson packed the ball from him and made a half court shot, in fact he had dunked it.

Coyote shouted, "Both of you have 1!"

Striker grabbed the ball and threw it back to Crimson. "Your ball."

Crimson grinned and tried to make a layup. But Striker grabbed the ball and tried to do a half court again! This time he almost had it, but this time he had thrown it so hard that it ended up as an airball and went right through the window, shattering the glass. Both Striker and Crimson stared at the damaged window.

Crimson said, "Uh oh..."

Striker said back, "It wasn't your fault..."

Crimson said, "Should we notify the Marshal?"

Striker replied, "I guess."

Striker walked out of the gym and went straight into the Marshal's office.

"Is there something you need Striker?" Marshal asked.

"Yes.. sir.. um.. I accidentally broke the window in the gym.." Striker reluctantly admitted. Then he started to defend himself. "It wasn't on purpose! It was an accident--"

Marshal's look wasn't happy. "Striker.. calm down. Show me the damage."

Striker said, "Yes sir."

Marshal followed Striker to the gym.  _I'm in so much trouble,_ Striker thought to himself. Striker held the door for Marshal and went in, closing the door. Crimson pointed to the broken window. Marshal wasn't happy.

"Well Striker.." Marshal said as he turned to him. "Minor damage.. doesn't need an extensive amount of money.. probably only $50."

Striker was relieved. "Will I still receive a penalty, sir?"

Marshal replied, "Well Striker.. considering that's very minor damage.. you won't receive a penalty."

Striker was relieved EVEN more, but before he can say anything, Marshal said something. "Although you have to retrieve the ball."

Striker replied, "Yes sir."

Marshal informed Striker even more. "I do NOT want you playing basketball like that anymore. You're a Mark V Jaeger and you should know your limits. One more time and you will receive a penalty. Am I clear?"

Striker was a bit concerned, but still showed his commitment to the Marshal. "Crystal.. sir."

Marshal said, "good." Then he walked out of the gym.

Once Striker turned around, all the other Jaegers including Gipsy stared at him. Striker looked in confusion, wondering what was going on. Striker then walked out of the gym, through the hallways, and outside the back door. He was outside to find the ball. After spending some time finding the ball, he finally found it. However, when he reached for the ball, a big spider was seen crawling on his leg. Striker put his hand out to let the spider crawl on it and placed his hand on a little hole. The spider crawled off his hand and into the hole. Striker picked up the ball, thought it was very dirty and muddy. Striker then walked back to the gym.

Gipsy was sitting there on the table, all lonely. Then, all the Jaegers sat on the other side of the table. Gipsy started to feel awkward.  _What are they going to do?_ Gipsy thought to herself. Crimson asked her a question.

"Do you still love Striker, despite him breaking the window and probably dirtying my basketball?" Crimson asked her.

Gispy was shocked. "Of course I do! It was just an accident!"

"Yeah but... he broke two important things." Crimson countered.

"It was an accident! The Marshal was okay with it." Gipsy started to sound worried.

Crimson grinned. "True.." His voice sounded sarcastic.

Gipsy said, "What are you going to do to him?

Crimson got up and picked up a wooden staff. "Nothing.." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Gispy was worried. "DON'T DO IT CRIMSON!"

Striker walked in the gym, with the muddy ball. "I got the ball!"

Crimson walked up to Striker and hit left arm with the staff. Striker fell down to the ground, groaning. Gispy stared in fear, but she tried to pull Crimson away. Crimson pushed her back, making her fall. Striker immediately got up back to his feet and punched Crimson. Crimson flinched and tried to slap Striker using the staff. Striker caught the staff and punched him again. Crimson dropped the staff and fell to the ground. He tried to kick Striker, but Striker evaded the kick and grabbed Crimson's neck. He repeatedly punched Crimson in the face. That is until Marshal came in.

"What the hell is going on?" Marshal asked furiously. Herc Hansen was even there to stop the fight.

Herc grabbed a hold of Striker and restrained him. "You're a Mark V Jaeger for Christ's sake.. start acting like one!" Striker got out of Herc's grip but didn't proceed to attack Crimson. Instead he stared at Her and then Crimson.

"Typhoon.. Eureka.. my office now, "Marshal said. Then Striker and Crimson followed Marshal to his office. Along the way Crimson activated his buzz saws built in his gloves and activated the Thundercloud formation. Striker brought out his Sting Blades. Crimson charged at Striker. Striker knocked the right arm cold but Crimson's left arm sliced a deep cut in Striker's upper left arm, making him feel great pain. Blood poured out of his cut and tried to cover it with his hand. Striker made a cut in Crimson's right arm with his Sting Blade. Both Jaeger's were restrained by Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen. They were both taken to the office.

Gispy was questioned in the hallway by Herc.

"Were you involved in the fight?" Herc asked Gipsy.

Gipsy hesitantly said "I just tried to pull Crimson back!"

Herc yelled at her. "Were you involved in the fight or not?"

Gipsy was startled. She faintly said, "Kind of.."

Herc said, "Alright come on. Hurry I don't have all day!" Gipsy followed Herc to Marshal's office.

 

**Marshal's Office - 8:05 pm**

 

Striker and Crimson were standing up in Marshal's office, with Raleigh putting bandages on Striker's cuts and Chuck putting bandages on Crimson's cut. Marshal questioned them.

"Who started the fight?" Marshal asked.

Striker replied, "Crimson Typhoon.. sir."

Herc opened the door and put Gipsy in there. "Marshal.. the girl was involved."

"Thank you Herc.. you are dismissed." Marshal said as Herc walked away.

Marshal said, "Now.. how was Gipsy involved?"

Both Jaegers shrugged, but Gipsy said, "I tried to pull Crimson away.. he was beating--"

Marshal stopped Gipsy. "That's enough detail." Marshal looked at Crimson. "You, why did you start the fight?"

Crimson sounded nervous. "Sir he broke the window and made my ball dirty! He deserves to be punished!"

Marshal yelled at Crimson. "You heard me say he deserves no penalty.. am I correct?"

Crimson nodded. Marshal said, "You two.. grounded. Gipsy... warned." All three Jaegers nodded.

 

**Striker's Room - 8:15 pm**

 

Striker sat next to Gipsy on his bed.

"It's okay Striky.. I still love you." Gipsy tried to cheer him up.

"I know..." Striker replied.

Gipsy pulled herself and Striker down to the bed, laying there. Gipsy started a long kiss, and so did Striker. They held it until 10 minutes passed. When they released it, a string of saliva were attached to each other's tongues. Gipsy got rid of the string of saliva and hugged Striker.

Striker said, "Crimson's gonna try to beat us down once we're done..."

Gipsy nodded in fear. She said...

 

"Will you protect me from him?"

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

 

Chapter 3 has now been completed!


	5. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jaegers awake with a big surprise. Striker and Gipsy start to "do what they wanted."

**Gipsy Danger POV**

I woke up inside the Shatterdome. And by shatterdome, I meant I woke up in the Jaeger room. I seemed taller than I was before. Like, way taller. I looked down and I saw the humans, the size of ants below me.

"What happened?!" I screamed in fear. Stacker Pentacost came to me.

"Calm down Gipsy. You're merely, a Jaeger once again." He told me. I was confused.

"But, I am already an Jaeger, Marshall." I assured him. He pointed at my feet. My feet? I looked at them, and I saw they were metal. They weren't flesh or blood or skin, they were metal.

I screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" I was scared. What had happened to me.

"You're fully Jaeger now Gipsy. You are no longer human, and you are now what you were when you were created." Marshall told me. I signed, and inspected my body. I touched my arms; they were metal. I touched my legs, they were metal. I touched my head; they were metal. I felt the visor, the way my head was shaped. Then, reluctantly, I touched my breasts just to see if I was a female Jaeger. I heard the humans going "woah," but I didn't mind. I was relieved when I felt my breasts. I still wanted to be a female. You know, a female body.

"Where's Striker?" I asked Marshall. He looked at me.

"He is outside in the ocean. He said he wanted to feel the water splashing on to his lower legs, his Jaeger legs." he said clearly.

"May I see him, sir?" I asked. I wanted to see him. I didn't remember how he looked Jaeger style, but I knew he would be handsome and very attractive, like his human body. Marshall nodded and then he released me from my restraints. I thanked him and went to the main gate.

 

Outside, I went to go find Striker. Then, I found him. He was looking down at the water. The water was up to his knees, splashing on to it. I ran up to him. "Striker!"

He turned around. "Gipsy?" he asked curiously. I answered him by giving him a big Jaeger hug. I looked at him.

"You're a Jaeger, too!" I said in excitement. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"All the Jaegers are Jaeger now," he said. "We're all like this. They made us this. This is what we were when we were first created for the sole purpose of destroying the Kaiju."

"So, I will be like this forever?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"Unless the J-Tech builders decide to make us human again, we're metal composed now. We're giants. We're back to being around 230-270 feet tall." He said.

I jumped in excitement. I kissed him, but I couldn't because of my lack of lips. My "kiss" was only me pressing the front of my face against his. He did the same.

"Wait," I told him. "Then that means that.. we can't go further.. if you know what I mean.."

"Actually," he replied. "We're giant. We can go wherever we want without permission. And I know exactly where to go further." He grabbed my arm and walked to a faraway place, a place faraway from Hong Kong and the Shatterdome. A place where NO ONE could find us.

**Striker Eureka POV**

I set her on a big rock. He looked at me, and then flashed her visor, as if blinking in curiosity.

"You wanted this.. so here it is." I said to her as I grabbed her breastplate. She placed her hands on my hands. I then started to undo the attachments of her breastplate, and then proceeded to take it off. I dropped her breastplate in the water and then inspected her body. Her breasts were huge and she heavily resembled a female human.

"Now, let's get these off." I said gently as I placed my hands on her leggings. I undid the attachments and then pulled them off of her legs. I dropped it in the ocean below, and inspected her legs. They were beautiful, and heavily resembled a female human, like her upper body.

"Just to be fair.." she said to me as she took off my body armor. My metal six pack showed as well as my muscles that my J-Tech builders created. She inspected me and then she took my leggings off. My legs were muscular.

"Shall we?" I asked her. She nodded, and I took off my pelvic armor. She was surprised.

"I never thought you were this big.." she said.

"Now you know." I replied. She then got closer and then put her breasts on each side of my special area. I then pushed up and down, slowly. It touched her core reactor, making her moan soft orgasms.

"You okay?" I said as I continued to go up and down between her breasts. She nodded slowly as she placed both hands on her breasts. After a while, I stopped.

"Time for what we waited for.." I said as I spread her legs apart. She took off her pelvic armor and revealed her special area. She nodded slowly as I inserted myself into her. She threw her head back a little and I continued to push and pull myself out of her entrance. I picked up the pace slowly, and we both started to shock. Electricity and energy filled our bodies as we continued to have sex. Then, I released myself into her. I took it out and released the rest on to her breasts.

Afterwards, I put back my pelvic armor and my leggings on. She put her pelvic armor on and then her legs. Then she wrapped both arms around me as we both lied down, letting ourselves be swallowed by the water and end up underwater.

"I love you..." she told me.

"I love you, too.." I replied as we both darkened our visors, simulating closer our eyelids. Then we let the relaxing water relieve our stress, and cool us down after our session.


End file.
